


target, aim, shoot [m] — SEVEN.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: taeyong can't stand being without you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — SEVEN.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: alcohol mention/consumption, blood and guns, mention of sex
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating

“This is boring."

You chuckle, taking the gloves off your hands while Jeno hands you the guns used. "You'll get used to it for a few more weeks, Jisungie. Don't want it to make your arm worse."

Of course Joy was purposefully avoiding you— who wouldn't be at this point? She felt sorry, she felt bad, she didn't mind being fired by Taeyong because every word you exchanged harshly at the hospital with her was right. She's glanced at you at meetings or when you walked by her, hoping you'd accept her apology eventually, but once she would walk by the training room and see how much admiration you had for the younger boys in the agency, Joy thought you wouldn't accept her apology in years. Taeyong was her shoulder; he couldn't do much considering the issue was between you and Joy, he felt bad for Joy and it became even worse when she hugged in him tears and kissed him.

Jaehyun took you out on dates after work, meeting him at a coffee shop blocks away from headquarters for less suspicion. You were often around his house a lot, he'd drop you at your apartment and you showered, packed extra clothes then slept around his. Your feelings were blooming for him and you haven't had a response to the both of you willing to give the relationship a try. 

"I know." Jisung frowns. "I miss everything."

"It'll be the same soon, Jisung." You pat his shoulder, "Trust me. You'll even forget you had an injury."

Donghyuck hands you a bottle of water and you thank him, "So tomorrow. You and Taeyong killing Sohn Hyunwoo."

"They can end their rivalry once and for all," You spoke after a large gulp of water. "You.. You guys don't have to come along. We only need Yuta, Ten and Doyoung so I think.. We should be fine."

"Wow, that's so badass," Chenle mumbles. "I wanna kill him too."

"I mean, you can if you want, Lele," You laugh. "Just give Taeyong a call."

**You:** hey jae, i'm not coming over tonight :( i'll be back tomorrow, work's stressing me out and im sleeping at a friends

**You:** i love u though, don't wait for me tonight

**Jae:** :(( is your boss okay sigh

**Jae:** take care then, let me know when to pick you up at the coffee shop tomorrow

**Jae:** i love you babe

**You:** i love you too, jae :( i wish i could be there tonight

"Babe?!" Jeno yells, glancing at your phone. The rest of the boys stare at you in shock while you stand there, perplexed and flustered. "Y-You weren't meant to read that, Jen." And then they were all crowding next to your phone, yelling and screaming over the smallest things.

"Well, now you have to explain everything."

"Nothing is going on, I swear. It's just a nickname," You breathed. 

"Mhm," Donghyuck sniggered as you slapped his arm. "Hey!"

Taeyong furrows his eyebrows when he hears the boys shouting numerous things at you. _He called you what? Oh my god that's so cute! Y/N's finally getting a boyfriend. We better be there at your marriage!_ "Guys, shut up, seriously. I haven't even told him I know you guys."

"Oh shit, you're right," Jeno curses, "Yeah. I'm literally your cousin."

"I'm sorry," You sigh, "Okay, I'll fix it, I swear. But nothing's happening between the two of us."

A soft knock was on the door. "Um, hey." Taeyong's presence startled you, as you closed the cabinets with bullets. His mind went foggy as he heard your conversation with the younger boys, he couldn't help but think if you would be happy with him. His heart aches when you rush to put your phone away, "Meeting in ten about the plans for tomorrow. You guys can come too as backups."

You all nodded. "Um, Y/N, can we talk for a second?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure." You stammer, huffing hair out of your face. "What's up?" The door closes.

"A-Are you still willing to do the mission tomorrow? It's fine, you seem busy," Taeyong starts.

"I'm not." You answer, "I.. I'd like to. It's been a while since I've done it with you especially, you know, having Joy around and all."

"Yeah." He pauses. "Great. I have the paperwork on my desk, I'll get Jeno to bring it to you later."

He leaves in a rush and you wipe the beads of sweat forming on your forehead, sighing to yourself.

-

"Agent 8 in." You spoke into the comms. Taeyong's hand intertwines with yours, a glass of champagne sitting on his other hand. You were nervous, he could tell. Your shaky voice and shaky hands were enough to tell you seemed anxious. He read you well, he completely forgot about that, how he was able to tell from a distance away if you were upset, how you hinted at him to buy chocolate for you when it was the time of the month. You straightened the short black dress you wore, feeling more tense when he squeezed your hand. "You okay?"

"I'm okay." You squeak.

The restaurant was often visited by many people involved in crimes, especially lead agents and bosses. You could see Hyunwoo from miles away, happily sipping the bottle of beer in his hand while sitting at the bar with fellow friends. Other people around you were eating away at their huge plates of steak and seafood, some muscular men walking around to reveal a gun on their hip in case anything seems to happen.

You and Taeyong sit down and order, his hand crawling its way back to yours. "You seem edgy."

"I am," You laugh, "I.. I forgot how daunting this place was."

It's been years since you even stepped foot in this restaurant. It reminded you of bad memories. You were thankful that you healed your broken ankle pretty quickly and that there weren't many people in the restaurant either to see your bruised ankle, bloody shoulders from the glass that cut through your skin and your scratched knees. Taeyong dialled for Kun and the rest of the medic team to bring you back to headquarters straight away, deciding he and Doyoung would take care of one of the biggest crime bosses in town instead of you. You remembered feeling miserable, watching everyone else train and be a part of the missions, unlike you, who stayed with Jeno in your office to work on healing your ankle.

"Hey, don't think about that." He reads your mind every time.

"It's hard not to," You mumble, sadly. "Broken ankle, pieces of glass cutting through my shoulder.. My scratched knees from falling over.. It's hard to not think about that."

"I know." He rubbed circles into your palm, "I know. I get it. Hyunwoo isn't as dangerous at you think, I swear. He probably cries if his wife doesn't end up getting him laid after a night at the pub."

"How do you know that?"

"I walk past him sometimes. He doesn't know."

His smile is still charming as it was when he first met you.

"Agent 95 on call. Set alarm off in fifteen." You jolted when the waitress comes with the drinks and food. "Dejun, you hear me?"

"Yes boss." You hear Xiaojun's voice.

"Code take off." Ten said. The commotion would start soon.

"You look beautiful." Taeyong said and you look up, humming in surprise. "I mean it."

"T-Thank you," You reply. "I.. I didn't expect that."

He misses you. "I'm sorry. I regret everything."

"Taeyong?" You said, making him snap out of his thoughts. "I.."

"I-Ignore me, sorry." He couldn't get distracted. Not right now.

"Agent 95, Hyunwoo's on the loose. Back of the restaurant. Now."

"Agent 8 on call, enter Yuta." You and Taeyong stand up, leaving the appetizers untouched, accompanied with the two glasses of champagne. "You in, Agent 26?"

"In." Yuta responded.

"Agent 8 out." You said, holding on to Taeyong's wrist as he lead you outside the restaurant. The pistol was gripped tightly in your hand, the other clinging onto to Taeyong. People glanced at the two of you, maybe because you ordered food and drinks and completely left it— not to mention the dinner costed more than your dress. "Location for Hyunwoo open."

"Well, if it isn't Lee Taeyong," A deep voice murmured. You stood behind Hyunwoo, the gun aiming at his chest. He would give you the signal, mouthing T.A.S: _target, aim, shoot_. No one had ever noticed you from shooting behind, so as long as Taeyong kept on distracting Hyunwoo, the two of you would run out from the place in no time.

"Hyunwoo." Taeyong's voice spoke sternly. "Didn't think I'd see you here. Not your usual pub? Getting with other people other than your wife?"

"You don't know shit." Hyunwoo coughed. "What's the deal here, huh?"

"Ending our rivalry once and for all."

The last few things you remembered was Taeyong mouthing the letters, the bullet flying for Hyunwoo's chest, and Taeyong calling your name worriedly when you fall against Yuta's chest.

-

"Y/N." Yuta taps your shoulder, "Hey, you're okay."

"What.. happened?" You groan, sitting up from Taeyong's lap. "Did I kill him?"

"Of course you did. Blood was pooling everywhere and everyone in the restaurant got their guns out," Yuta butted in, "I don't know what happened but Kun told us from headquarters you blacked out."

"Oh." You sound disappointed. All of the memories flash back to you. Taeyong yelling your name as you fell down, tears forming in your eyes. "I.. I was thinking about last time I was there."

"You did the mission anyway, love. It's okay." Taeyong cupped your chin and you looked up at him.

* * *

"Did you walk?" Jaehyun's brows knitted when he finds you at his door, nine at night. A cardigan wrapped around your shoulders, lips quivering from the cold.

"I did. It's fine though." You mumble. "I.. I just want to be with you, Jae."

"Of course, angel." He takes your hand and the two of you walk up the elegant gold stairs to his bedroom. "I'll get some clothes and run the bath for you, okay?"

"O-Okay," You respond, sitting at the end of his bed. 

_"I failed the mission. Just tell me that, Taeyong."_

_"You didn't." His eyes are fixed on the bandage wrapped around your ankle. "It wasn't your fault either, Y/N." He was saying the truth and you scoffed, choosing not to believe him.  
_

_"I want to work again, Taeyong. I can't for another month. I know I fucked up.."_

_"Hey, look at me." His fingers ran down your cheek, "Don't stress. You did well, okay? It just happens sometime. Ask everyone here, they've broken a limb before. It's nothing new."_

_"I'm sorry I disappointed you. Doyoung had to take over for me."_

_"That doesn't matter, love." Taeyong gave you a small smile. "You didn't fail, an unfortunate circumstance happened, okay? I know you want to get back to work but you need some time for yourself. I promise I'll help you."_

"Angel?"

"Yeah?" You respond. Jaehyun gives you an oversized hoodie of his and his basketball shorts. The running water stops and Jaehyun peeks his head around the corner and you stand up to walk to the bathroom. "Take your time, okay? Just yell my name if you need me. I'll be right here."

You nod slowly.

-

Maria hands you a mug of hot chocolate. You thank her, insisting it should have been you making it instead, and she goes back mopping and dusting around the house. You're snuggled up in Jaehyun's Saint Laurent hoodie and his way-too-long basketball shorts, but you didn't complain. Jaehyun has a glass of cold water in his hands as he stares at you lovingly, your blank eyes set on the glass table. "Do you want to talk about how your day was today?"

"Not really," You pout. "Can we just.. cuddle and binge watch Marvel movies?"

"Of course, angel." He smiles. "I'll do anything to make you forget what happened today."

His small gestures and actions made your heart beat easily. You decided that you felt too lonely in the lavender scented bath, so you yelled Jaehyun's name and he had no problem joining you on the other side. The two of you talked for what felt like ages, about habits, dislikes, likes, and what you two plan to do after university. He even let you use the loofah on his muscular back as a way to relieve your stress.

You felt loved. You felt worthy. Something you haven't felt in a long time. Jaehyun made you feel like that.

The two of you were tangled in each other's bodies, enjoying the company of one another. He loved your habit of playing and tracing patterns on his hands, the way your hands fiddled effortlessly with his silver rings. He kissed your temple and forehead often, whispering _'I love you'_ while Marvel movies play in the background.

"I love you." You said against his chest.

"I love you more, angel." You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing his jaw delicately. "Thank you for everything, Jae."

"I would do anything for you, my love." Jaehyun lifts your chin up and leans forward, your lips meeting his. You smile into the kiss and run your hands through his hair, as he rubs your back comfortingly. He promises in his mind to love you always.

* * *

"I need to come clean with you." You say, watching Jaehyun put a shirt on. You blush when he faces you, his abs on show. "Turn around, please. It's better that way."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's not about last night, I swear," You said, "Last night was perfect." You see his shoulders relax once he lifts the shirt over his head, "I know Jeno, Chenle, Hyuck and Jisung."

"Oh? Really? Why didn't you tell me at Jaemin's? Besides, it's not a big deal."

"Well, I thought you think it'd be weird, you know? But I treat the four of them like my little brothers, and Jeno is the one picking me up to work and dropping me off at your house. He isn't my cousin." You fiddle with your fingers."

"I'm not worried about that, Y/N. I'm glad you told me though. For some reason I feel like I see resemblance with you and Jeno though."

You chuckle, "He's my PA."

"Oh." He stops, turning to you. "The six of them get too much when they're around."

"They grow up so quick." You sigh, standing up behind Jaehyun. He smiled at you in the mirror and you kissed his neck. "Have fun today. Don't be out too long."

"I won't, it's just me and Johnny and Jaemin and some other guys I met at college." Jaehyun kisses you lightly on the lips, "Are you staying at your apartment tonight?"

"Yeah. I might ask Seulgi if she's free. I should leave you alone for a bit."

He laughs, "I love you and you're welcome anytime. I'll come by tonight if you want."

"Please?" You whine.

"Alright, angel." He nods. "If I'm late don't wait up for me."

-

"Okay, enough about me and Kihyun.. You and Jaehyun?!"

"We're not official yet," You say shyly.

"Well, what's stopping you?" She knits her eyebrows, "It better not be.. Taeyong. Please say it's not. You and Jaehyun belong to each other, don't let him stop you."

"No, it's not Taeyong." You look up at her. "I.. I'm thinking about it, I want it too. It's just.. not the right time yet."

"Oh Y/N," Seulgi whines, dragging your name. "Please tell me you're joking. You've told me you needed someone who's going to be there for you, someone who will give you all in the world. You have heart eyes for Jaehyun. You want this, I know you do."

"I do."

"Make yourself happy. It's what I want and it's what you want. Jaehyun can do that." She gives you a sincere smile. "Forget about his exes, forget about other girls.. He cares about you, Y/N."

"I know, Seulgs, I know," You huff, "I'm actually.. surprised he hasn't said a word about um.. you know."

"He hasn't?" She quirked a brow, "Well, go question him while you're at it, Y/N. I'm seriously so happy for you. I really am. You need him and he needs you."

"Seulgi.."

"I love you, Y/N. I really want to be honest here: I don't remember the last time I've seen you this happy over someone. Not even Taeyong." Seulgi spoke quietly before grinning at you. "Jaehyun is giving you all the love in the world for you. He's a keeper."

-

You shower and make yourself comfortable on your couch, calling it a day. It was already eleven, you didn't mind at all if Jaehyun forgot to stop by at your apartment. Your eyelids were feeling heavy already and you begin to text Jaehyun if he was going to spend the night. He didn't reply so you assumed he was busy with Johnny, Jaemin and other friends he needed to catch up with.

After closing the tub of vanilla ice cream, you shut the freezer and got startled by the knock on the door. You peek through the hole and Jaehyun smells like every alcoholic drink you've downed in your life. "Hey angel." He kisses your cheek, "I'm not drunk, it's just Johnny sleeping on me and his breath got stuck on my leather jacket."

"Oh," You smiled. "I thought you were. I was ready to give you my bed for the night."

"Nah, I don't usually get drunk unless it's something big or anything, I lost a bet and they chose me to drive all of them back to their places anyway."

You laugh, "Do you want to change?"

"I keep extra clothes at the back of my car so I'll use your bathroom for a few minutes." You nod and Jaehyun looks around your apartment, glancing at pictures. Often it was Seulgi and you, only three pictures of your family appeared. He was surprised when he saw a picture of you, Jeno, Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung together at some beach bonfire. It feels like he doesn't know you well enough, even though he's sure himself you've told him everything. Except Taeyong, Joy, and that you're an agent.

The shower stops running and you don't feel tired anymore. Jaehyun walks into your small living room and sits next to you. "How was the night with the guys?"

"Good, it was nice to see some of them after a long time. Except Jaemin and Johnny, of course."

_"You guys know Jaehyun has a girl?"  
_

_"Seriously, who?" Yugyeom nudges Jaehyun, "Man, you never told us. What's she like?"_

_He nervously glanced at Johnny. Johnny carelessly sips his martini, shrugging in response. "Great. I love her."_

_"Boo, not juicy at all," Jungkook rolls his eyes. Even though most of them still go in the same university, he never really saw them due to the different lectures and courses they took. A night like this; a night where they could drunkenly speak their thoughts away, a night where they were able to talk about whatever they want without anyone else's opinion getting in the way was relieving. "Come on, Jae. Details, dude."_

_"I.. There's really nothing to talk about," Jaehyun chuckles, staring at the tray of vodka shots in front of him. "I love her, I really do. I fell in love with her and.. I don't know. I confessed to her but she says that she needs to think about it. Because of work. I get it, though. I'm not worried about it."_

_"Have you fucked her? Kissed her?" Mingyu smirks. "I'm kidding, but you haven't had a girl in like years since the few ones that made you drink every night."_

_"Uh," His ears turn red and everyone yells at him, taking shots. "I—"_

_"Come on John, stop sulking. You get girls everyday," Minghao sighs. "Please don't tell me you're in love with the same girl."_

_"No, it's not that." Johnny stirs the drink in his hands, "I'm just not Y/N's biggest fan, that's all. I get a weird vibe."_

_They all roll their eyes, "Jaehyun hasn't talked about a girl that's made him like this in years, Johnny. He seems really in love dude." Jungkook responds. "But I mean, you've met her fully before so I'll just leave it here."_

_Johnny nods. "Yeah, I know. I just can't fully trust her but if Jae forces us to be friends, I'll attempt."_

_"Anyway, bill on Jaehyun and taking us home!" Jaemin interrupts lightly._

"I see." You nod, leaning into his shoulder. "I missed you."

"You really can't leave me alone, will you?" He teases. "It's my effect, isn't it?"

You shove him, "Say that again and I'll make sure you'll never hear from me again."

"I was kidding, my angel," He kisses your nose, "You know I missed you too."

"You should introduce me to them sometime."

"I'm sure you know them. Cha Eunwoo? He couldn't make it this time since he had plans with his girlfriend. Jungkook, Yugyeom.. Some in our uni."

You snort, "Seulgi used some of their names to set me up with."

"Well I'm glad I got to you first before them." He winks at you, making you roll your eyes. "Johnny still..."

"Hates me? I understand." You play with his fingers. It really was a developed habit with him. "I mean, I wasn't the fondest of him either when he approached me. But whatever, I'll respect him if he does the same with me."

Jaehyun nods, "I know. I'm sorry about him. I try to talk to him every time but he doesn't seem to.. believe it."

"He's your best friend. He's looking out for you." You pause, "Hey uh, I don't mean to make you uncomfy at all but I wanted to ask about your uh, ex-girlfriends. We haven't mentioned it before. Look I get it if you have bad history and—"

"Don't tell me you're concerned about them coming for you."

"I'm not! I just.. I don't know. They all seem pretty and..."

"You're good enough for me, angel." You relax. "I promise. I did have bad history, they did want my money, I did have sex with them but that's all they wanted."

"Oh." You mumble, feeling insecure. His hands rub your shoulder, "That's all. I don't like thinking about them because I'm with you and because they treated me like shit."

"I love you Jae. I'm sorry if I don't make you feel like.. you're loved. I'm not using you—"

"Angel, I know. That's why I love you truly."

* * *

**Joy:** hi y/n, i know you'll never forgive me

**Joy:** i'm still sorry about what i did to jisung. it's understandable if you'll hate me forever, since you've grown up with them

**Joy:** taeyong held a meeting earlier and he wants to keep me. i know it's going to disappoint you, i'm sorry. i'll try my best to never do that and take away your position ever again

**Joy:** the boys don't even like me and i see that

**Joy:** i hope you can forgive me, one day

**Joy:** have a good night ahead, y/n. i'm sorry

"I texted her." Joy mumbles. "I still feel like shit for what I did."

"Just don't.. do that again." Taeyong shifts in his chair when Joy's hands land on his tie. "Joy.."

"Taeyong," She licks her lips. "Kiss me for real this time, Tae."

"Joy." Taeyong said and his heart wrenches when her lips land on his for the second time.


End file.
